legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Doom
Black Doom (ブラックドゥーム, Burakku Dūmu) is the sinister leader of the Black Arms and the oldest member of his species. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an demonic-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for leadership. He presents an almost religious front and shows little respect for any planet inhabitants due to its sins against each other and the planet. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. Following his return to the very same planet in the present day, he wanted to enslave the life forms that in habits it, as he turns the planet itself, as his cruel and twisted empire for him and his army, but met his defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. "I gave you life, yet you continue to defy me, and THIS is how you repay me?! The irony of it all... is that I was the one who had given you life 50 years then... but now,... so be it! I will take that life back, as you shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!" :—Black Doom. Appearance :Voice actor: Steven Blum (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese) Black Doom has a very menacing appearance. Black Doom, unlike the rest of his species, has three glowing red eyes, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head; he is decorated with a worn robe, chains with spiked ornaments, and jewels around the top of his robe. He has a very deep voice that presents an echoing effect and appears very aged, claiming to be immortal. His appearance alone has a certain presence of dark aura. His age is 2,000+. Gallery Personality Black Doom is presented as a highly ruthless, sadistic, and power hungry tyrant. He regards any planet lifeform as pathetic creatures that have led to the destruction of their own planet. Black Doom has absolutely no affection or sympathy for anybody or anything, including his own army and his creation Shadow. He gladly took the lives of his own army in order to destroy Central City, the city he choose for the site of the comet when it was teleported down via chaos control. Black Doom has a dark lord persona in which he committed horrible atrocities throughout the story, such as attacking six cities and murdering millions, blowing up Central City, and having his army torturing them. He also does not tolerate any kind of mistake or failure, no matter how difficult the task on Shadow's part may be. Black Doom's plans for Sonic's planet extend much further than simply controlling the planet. His main goal is to take control of the planet and then have him and his armies of robbing the planet's energy resources so that his army will be invincible. According to Doom, once the planet is under his control, all of the planet's inhabitants will never see the sun again and the planet will cease to be blue. It seems Doom wants to conquer the planet as a step closer to conquering the entire universe. He sees the inhabitants as fools who have committed crimes against themselves. He believes that is their only purpose now and enabling them to become that is the same as saving them. While Doom claims that he has Shadow's best interest, he really does not care for him and cares only for his usefulness. He often tried to manipulate Shadow's emotions in order to turn him against the planet and its inhabitants, but this caused Shadow to see Black Doom as his ultimate enemy. Doom sees Shadow as his gateway to the emeralds and his unusual skills would make him a great addition to the army. Doom often used Shadow to do tasks that would give him an advantage, such as destroying the data base so information could no longer be transferred among the humans, awaking the temples to be used as weapons, and even attempting to assassinate the president. Unlike other villains but similar to Shreddix, Black Doom is completely devoid of any sense of humor. He is quite arrogant, claiming that he not only rules the universe, but that he is the strongest being in the universe as well (to the point of saying he is immortal). Despite all this power he is still defeated by Super Shadow, which ironically was his fault, as he left the Chaos Emeralds with Shadow when he warped away to transform to Devil Doom, believing their power was useless against him. He reconsiders this belief during the final battle, admitting he'd underestimated the Emeralds' powers. Relationships Friends/Allies *Black Arms **Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta Family *Black Arms ("Offspring") *Shadow the Hedgehog (Biologically engineered with the aid of Black Doom's DNA) Neutral *Gerald Robotnik Rivals *Shreddix *Malefor *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia *Ifrit *Lyric the Last Ancient *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix Enemies *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (Biological "son", arch-enemy) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost **Ghost Girl *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens Abilities and Powers Whilst few would challenge Black Doom, he has numerous abilities which make him a fearsome foe for those who would dare. For important long range communication, Black Doom can send his third eye (simply known as "Doom's Eye") forth to do various tasks that would require him while he is away. Doom's Eye can speak, and can project holograms of Black Doom, which possess many of Doom's abilities, as well. Black Doom can levitate/float which seems to be his primary method of mobility as he appears to have no legs, even when transformed into Devil Doom. One of his main abilities is to use the Chaos Emeralds to induce Chaos Control, which he can use at the same skill level as Shadow. He also seems to be able to phase right through solid objects. Black Doom possesses a large amount of mystical abilities. He can telepathically give someone like Shadow the illusion of going back to another time and place, and can sense energies along with a person's presence, thoughts, emotions and inner sense of being. He also possesses a mental link with Shadow due to Shadow being created from him; he failed in his attempt to use mind control on Shadow. He is also capable of telepathy, as there were a few incidents where he communicated with Shadow or multiple people yet was no where to be seen, and he also uses telepathy through Doom's Eye. In battle, Black Doom can summon flaming meteor strikes and blades of fire and hurl them towards enemies with devastating force. His aim with these weapons is recognized by many characters as having deadly precision, along with "Swift Strike", an energy boomerang which spins around at floor level and bounces against obstacles. He also has the ability to sense energies. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Chaos Control *Swift Strike Skills *Chaos Powers *Flame Crescent *Meteor Toss *Hologram projection *Mind control Miscellaneous Skills Transformations :Main article: Devil Doom Devil Doom is the powered-up form of Black Doom. Black Doom can transform seemingly without needing the Chaos Emeralds or any other external power source to do so. While he is in Devil Doom form, he still can use the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos Control but adds the abilities to seemingly telekinetically rip up entire roads and buildings and hurl them at Super Shadow. He can also breathe fire, shooting heat eye lasers, and summon some kind of laser firing rocks. Weaknesses History Past Black Doom claims that he and the Black Arms have visited the planet for at least as far back as 2,000 years. It is currently unknown just how much of an effect he has had on Sonic's world's history, although the bird-shaped ruins in Glyphic Canyon and Sky Troops are revealed to be flying temples transported there by Black Doom over two thousand years ago to be used as weapons. Fifty years prior, Black Doom formed a sort of alliance with Gerald Robotnik. He and Gerald created the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow, in order to expand Gerald's research and help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow was created from Black Doom's blood, giving him access to Black Doom's Chaos Control abilities. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Black Arms Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals